Increasingly, vehicles are being manufactured with sensors, such as cameras and ultrasonic sensors, installed in various places on the vehicle. Some parts of the vehicle, such as doors, tailgates, and liftgates, have hinged connections to the vehicle that increases the difficulty of supplying power to components installed on those parts, such as sensors and cameras. In particular, tailgates are designed to be readily removable, increasing the defaulting supplying power to sensors installed in the tailgate.